


水蜜桃果汁

by ukiyo1874



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukiyo1874/pseuds/ukiyo1874
Summary: 水煎双向暗恋文笔差ooc逻辑死
Relationships: 徐仁宇-陆东植
Kudos: 6





	水蜜桃果汁

**Author's Note:**

> 水煎  
> 双向暗恋  
> 文笔差ooc逻辑死

【いち】

徐仁宇开完会回来了。  
他带着曹宥真来到办公室门口，赶出了所有的人，留一个曹宥真在办公室外。  
推开门，黑色的真皮长沙发上躺着一个盖着西装外套睡觉的男人，软软的蓬松卷发，白色的衬衫开了几个扣子，细长的腿被包裹在裤子下，以及被外套盖住的若隐若现的小细腰。  
这是徐仁宇的暗恋对象，陆东植。  
他前些日子刚把他从营销部抓来当他的私人助理，打算每天看着他在自己身边的一举一动。  
「真是个美人啊。」徐仁宇想。他看着陆东植长长的眼睫毛，产生一个想法。

【に】

徐仁宇拿起那件盖在陆东植身上的外套，便看到白色衬衫下起伏的双乳，他将扣子全扭开，用右手食指感受着陆东植的胸膛。  
可能是冷，陆东植的呼吸有些加重，胸的起伏明显大了起来，两颗粉嫩的小红豆一览无余。  
徐仁宇开始把手往下摸，软软的但有些腹肌的肚子，触感细腻柔软，顺着陆东植光滑的肌肤再往下，便是他那结实的小翘臀。  
徐仁宇解开了陆东植的皮带，将他的小蜜桃暴露出来，而徐仁宇自己也继续触摸着他的肌肤，大腿紧实且富有线条感，长期以来的办公室生活使得这里格外的白，徐仁宇稍微用力就留下了红色的印子。  
“嗯…”陆东植或许是因为暴露在空气而被刺激到，开始从鼻腔里小声的哼声。  
徐仁宇见状，跪坐在沙发上，把陆东植的双腿架在自己的腰上，双手开始套弄那对挺立的小红豆。  
徐仁宇早就忍不住了，上次故意叫员工撒咖啡在陆东植身上，趁着他在厕所清洗衣服的时候，徐仁宇自己在隔间后面用手机看着纸巾筒里真空摄像机拍的内容。  
几近透明的白衬衣，窄窄的小细腰，包裹在黑色长裤里的翘臀，以及因水吸附的衣服凸显出的胸部。  
那时徐仁宇再默默的出来，为陆东植披上他的外套，以及日常的嘘寒问暖。  
随后便给陆东植升了职。  
此时的徐仁宇吸吮着他心心念念的小红豆，一手捏着软软的乳房。  
他低下了头，如获珍宝似的舔起了其中一个乳头，开始吸了起来。  
“哈啊…嗯……”陆东植突然小声的呻吟出来。  
徐仁宇听见了这呻吟声，抬头，被他俘获的小鹿此时脸微红了起来，如同一个小水蜜桃。  
徐仁宇也等不及了，他从茶几下拿出早就准备好的润滑剂，挤了一手便用食指进行开拓。  
异物的入侵使得陆东植皱起了眉头，但只是轻微的，他还沉浸在睡梦中。  
一指，二指，三指。  
徐仁宇慢慢的进行着，生怕弄疼了他喜欢的小家伙，手指缓缓进出着，小穴也慢慢的被开拓，陆东植的反应也没有这么大了。  
徐仁宇这时才解开早已膨胀的裤子，掏出他的阴茎，进入了陆东植柔软的肉穴。

【さん】

陆东植醒了。  
这些天在这里午睡，每次醒来都是浑身无力，然后每次醒来都能看到自己的上司徐仁宇坐在椅子上隔着办公桌看着他。  
但这次陆东植脸红了。  
因为他做了一场和徐仁宇的春梦。  
梦中他双腿缠绕着徐仁宇每天5km锻炼出来的公狗腰，胸前的衣物被脱了一半，而徐仁宇却低着头吮吸着他的乳头，快感如同电流刺激着他，他不禁小声的呻吟出来，而梦中的徐仁宇听到他的呻吟声抬起了头，开始解开他的皮带。  
“东植xi？在想什么呢？”徐仁宇不觉间已经离开了他的椅子，站在了陆东植面前。  
帅气的脸蛋，精英的气质，模特的身材，日常的锻炼使得徐仁宇身材比例更完美，陆东植缓过神来发现自己的视线正盯着徐仁宇的腰看。  
“啊，没事。”陆东植说完脸更红了。  
毕竟徐仁宇的腰真的好细，但和他的腰相比显得更加壮实，和梦里一样。  
“如果没事的话，东植xi要不下班了和我一起去喝一杯？”  
陆东植听见徐仁宇叫他，便立马起身，捡起地上的外套，对徐仁宇说，  
“谢谢徐理事，我晚上还有点…”  
“我想带你去见见我们生意上的朋友，毕竟这种机会很难得，你还是来吧。”  
“嗯。”答应完徐仁宇的陆东植怔住了，他发现自己湿了。

【よん】

曹宥真看到陆东植从办公室里用外套遮着脸就跑走了，随后跟出来的是徐理事。  
“这一个半小时没人找我吧？”徐仁宇问她。  
“没有，毕竟刚开完会…”  
曹宥真话还没说完徐仁宇就朝着陆东植的方向跑走了。  
男厕所最角落的隔间里，陆东植坐在马桶上，他把脸埋在双腿上的外套里，小声嘀咕着。  
他怎么就看着徐仁宇就湿了呢？他徐仁宇的腰是很好，他很羡慕，而且他陆东植喜欢徐仁宇是不假，但还不至于到一见到他就湿的程度啊……  
陆东植越想越不明白，不过徐理事的下面确实挺大的，他脑子里突然蹦出这个画面，吓的他赶紧动身。  
“哎呀哎呀我想什么呢真是。”  
但他确实是硬了。  
他想着徐仁宇就硬了。  
他从徐仁宇给他披上外套那刻起，就被他吸引了目光。  
他在职场从来没有人关心他，有的只是想方设法的避开他，设计甩锅给他。  
想到这他不禁有点委屈，眼眶开始红了起来，泪珠子开始挂在眼眶，此时他脑海里浮现了徐仁宇的脸。  
这个在工作困难的时候给他帮助的男人，在他寒冷给他披外套的男人，一个洁癖还容忍他躺他的沙发无限宠着他陆东植的男人。  
于是他右手握着阴茎，左手伸进后穴，开始上下抽动抽插。  
“啊哈…徐理事……啊…徐理事的大肉棒……好棒，操死骚货吧……啊哈…”

【ご】

“东植回来啦？没事吧？要不要我先送你回去休息？”徐仁宇从椅子上站起来，走向站在门口的陆东植。  
“我没事，徐理事。”  
“那就好，你这一去去了半个小时我还真有点担心，我点了杯水蜜桃果汁给你，不知道你喜不喜欢。”  
“谢谢徐理事。”  
陆东植看见茶几上放的那杯果汁，竟然放着情侣吸管。  
本身今天的事就够荒唐，陆东植脑子一发热就更荒唐了。  
他跟着徐仁宇走到办公桌，只见徐仁宇拿着手机带上蓝牙耳机要开始听一段近半个小时的录音，还没等徐仁宇把另一边耳机戴上，陆东植就开口说话了。  
“徐理事，我喜欢你。”  
徐仁宇还没戴上的耳机被他微微颤抖的手都掉在桌面，耳机隐隐约约传来声音。  
『哎呀哎呀我想什么呢真是。』


End file.
